


Sakunami's hidden side

by Ballgames



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: hqkinkmeme, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballgames/pseuds/Ballgames
Summary: Sakunami and Koganegawa become fast friends as Libero and Setter, but they are destined to be more than just friends after Koganegawa wears unfortunately tight pyjamas. A fill for this prompt in the HQkinkmeme.If you like descriptive porn you'll probably like this, it's about half plot, too.





	

As a libero, Sakunami spent a lot of time around the setter, off and on the court. They would eat lunch together, go to each other's houses and read comics. Sakunami would crack deadpan jokes about Koganegawa's hair and he would get flustered and snap at him, trying to claim it was cool. Over time, they became closer than anyone else on the team, their strange dynamic confusing everyone, but pleasing the third years who knew a close relationship would help their training. It took a matter of months before their first sleepover, Sakunami inviting himself over to Koganegawa's house. The dear setter with the spiky fringe was more nervous than he should be, because this was his very first sleep over. The big goof had collected snacks and an abundance of video games to play, because he thought Sakunami might think poorly of him were he to bore his guest. An unexpected knock to his door startled Kogane, opening it to have Sakunami step into his room, dumping his overnight bag down haphazardly.

"Jeez, just let yourself in," Kogane jokes, closing the door behind him and moving to sit on his bed. It was already 7pm, the sun was casting an annoying glare through the window as the libero sat down beside him.

"Kogane-kun, you didn't have to go to so much effort." He nods in the direction of the literal pile of games on the floor, chuckling lightly. Koganegawa shrugged it off and moved to the floor, switching on the console and booting up mario kart.

"I hope you're ready to get owned." His usual playful attitude was back with a vengeance, and he would not lose to the libero this time.

"Pfft." Sakunami picked up the controller and proceeded to lose to the other boy, several times. Koganegawa was really rubbing it in, slumping over to razzle the shorter boy's hair playfully. Sakunami didn't mind losing, it was nice to have this much attention focussed on him, he wasn't used to it. The hours passed and they began to get tired. In reality, it was really just Koganegawa. Sakunami was only lightly drowsy, in part because of how much energy Koganegawa put into everything. Koganegawa changed into his pyjamas, a pair of boxer briefs with a humorously short t-shirt that revealed his midriff. Sakunami couldn't help but point and giggle at it, "Did you go through another growth spurt?!" He laughed. Koganegawa raised his palm to his face and shook his head.

"You don't know the struggle." No, he didn't. Sakunami had been this height since puberty, and although he expected to grow a little before college, he never knew what it was like to grow out of clothes. He too, got changed, donning a set of track pants and a loose-fitting tee for comfort. Koganegawa smiled at his much more appropriate attire, and they sat back down to rifle through his collection of manga. Koganegawa laid back and held it above him, with just enough light to read. "Do you read SNK? The protagonist looks like you." He remarked, showing Sakunami the depiction of Eren Jaeger.

"What the," Sakunami stared at it for a while, "I think you're right." He smiled, with Koganegawa chuckling at him.

"I can't believe you're a manga character." 

"Pfft." 

They both went back to reading their separate stories. As his arms began to strain, Sakunami couldn't help but sneak peeks at the other, oddly enthralled by his midriff. He was so strong for a setter, and so large. He wasn't sure what proportion of his muscle came from his size and what came from hard work, but he didn't really care. He admired it, he looked up to it. Then his eyes shifted lower. His cheeks burned as he appreciated the sight of Koganegawa's package. His boxer briefs were tight and outlined his member well, not leaving much to the imagination. Sakunami felt a rift of jealous pass through him, wondering just how big it was. He had seen it in the showers, but he had never really _seen_ it, you know? Never had a good look. Somehow, it looked even more imposing beneath the fabric. 

He wasn't sure what he wanted, he knew he was bi, but this was his friend. Koganegawa remained totally oblivious to the gazes as he continued to read.

"Koga?" Sakunami squeaked from his side.

"Huh?" 

"Ehh…" He whines, trying to think of how to put this, "are you interested in girls?" Koganegawa turned to look at him with a bizarre expression.

"Of... course? Why ask something like that." The setter snorts.

"I just... think you must have a lot of girl fans, right? You're so big, and attractive." Sakunami lays on the praise and his friend laughs.

"Ahaha, you think I'm good looking?" He recalls all those times when Sakunami was making fun of his hair and finds it ironic to now hear this revelation. "I don't get much attention from girls." He shifts closer to Sakunami and lets the book rest on his chest as his arms flop down, tired.

"Oh, well we have that in common," Sakunami sighs out with an odd sense of relief. "I do think you're good looking, I'm a little jealous," He admits, face going a bit pink again. Koganegawa pokes him and smiles warmly, the kind of smile that melts your heart.

"I'm flattered. You're cute, too." Koganegawa always had a habit of speaking and acting before thinking, and right now was no different. As his words sunk in, Sakunami had to fight back the urge to leap into his arms right there and then. It would surely ruin their friendship. There was a brief, but painful silence before Koganegawa finally spoke again. "I'm gay." He finally admits it. There was no fuss, no justification for his lie moments earlier, he just said it.

"Oh.. I go both ways." Sakunami said quietly. In all the scenarios he pictured, this was not one of them. There was another silence before Koganegawa decided to absolutely ruin everything.

"Sooooooo, you like me don't ya?" He threw his arms around Sakunami and pulled him closer. Sakunami laughed at him and pressed his face into the big setter's chest to hide his embarrassment.

"Jeez, so immature." It was only now that he noticed how nice the other guy smelled, how much he wanted to explore him. Wait, what? Where were these urges coming from, he was always so good at controlling his hormones.

"Ya know," Koganegawa hums, "I'm single." Sakunami tenses up in his arms and blood begins to flow to his crotch.

"You're so embarassing," He scoffs at him. "I like it." He pulls back enough to capture Koganegawa's lips in a kiss that surprised the setter, making him flinch. Sakunami didn't move though, massaging his lips against the bigger guy and then parting them, breathing a warm sigh against him. Koganegawa felt a shiver pass from head to toe as he too, felt an unwelcome arousal beginning to appear. Sakunami was going for gold as he put months of porn viewing to use, sighing and shifting his hands to slip up the back of Koganegawa's shirt, tracing out his spine. Koganegawa let out a moan, muffled against Sakunami as the libero flicked his tongue against the setter's lips. He had to pull away for air, his face burning red as he looked to his shorter friend.

"Wha- Why are you so good at this?!" He was shamefully at half-mast already, his soft arousal pushing outwards on his briefs to create a tantalizingly delicious bulge.

"I'm not," Sakunami defended himself, "I just want you." 

"Gwah." Koganegawa hid his face in his hands as he rolled onto his back. "This is too much." He groaned, but his arousal said otherwise. The emboldened Libero was already moving to straddle his hips, lightly tented trousers in contrast against the severely bulged briefs beneath him.

"It's so big, Koga-san." He cooed. 

"You're embarrassing me, be less dirty!" He scolded the smaller guy, but the praise only made him harder. Sakunami pressed onwards, emboldened by the sight beneath him and Koganegawa's seeming acceptance of the whole situation. Rolling his hips gently over it, he smoothed his hands over Koganegawa's midriff. It was plush, with lightly defined abs below the thin layer of fat. Sakunami looked determined, but inside he was melting. He wanted Koganegawa in every possible way. He wanted his friendship, he wanted his cock, and he wanted him romantically. All this was a little overwhelming for Koga, who looked as if he was about to explode. "Hhh..." he moaned lightly as the palms headed towards his chest, "Saku, can we- can we take this to the bed?" He raises one hand to rub at the other's thigh, trying his best to look collected, but was far much less so than his lover.

"I got carried away." Sakunami admits, rising off him and moving to sit on the bed. Koganegawa was completely hard now, his shameful arousal for his friend protruding fully from his briefs, by at least an inch too. "Wow. I knew you were big but..." Sakunami gasps as he looks at it.

"Oi, d-don't stare." Koganegawa could not possibly be more embarrassed at this point, he just wanted to have a nice quiet evening with his friend, he didn't know he was such a horny fucker. Sakunami shifts up to meet the setter's lips, kissing more gently this time, reassuring him that everything was okay. He looped both arms around him as he shifted back into his lap, legs around his waist. The size difference between the two was staggering, he could barely compare to the giant that was Koga. The setter’s breathing slowed as Sakunami worked at his lips, breaking apart with a quiet gasp. "I want you," Koganegawa breathed out, hand reaching into Saku's soft hair.

"Can I?" Sakunami shifted backwards and lifted Koganegawa's shirt off, gazing across his body. He had a defined chest, with thick, wide shoulders and bulky arms. His abs were hidden, but appeared whenever he moved, or laughed. Sakunami had seen this all before when the team washed up, but this was different, now Koganegawa was all his. "You're beautiful." Saku pulled his own trousers down to his ankles and kicked them off, freeing himself from the strain of the fabric.

"Says you!" Koganegawa mumbles loudly, hands moving to free Sakunami of his shirt. "Mmmm…" he hums out, large hands moving to caress his lover's smaller frame. The libero was much lighter than he was, with lean muscle where Koganegawa's padding would have been. His chest was firm as the large hands passed over them, his abdomen lean with protruding hip bones leading down to his arousal. That's when Koga noticed. "Woah, they're so different." He blurted out like an idiot, looking at their cocks. Saku's was only average, but compared to the setter, it looked quite underwhelming. 'Nami should have been insulted, but instead his cock throbbed and he shifted closer until they were pressed up against each other, gasping at the sheer difference.

"Fuck." Sakunami's voice was suddenly tainted deeply with arousal and desire, so much so that Koga almost recoiled. It was the first time he had heard the boy curse, he was clearly done playing games, seeing how much bigger Koga's cock was had set off a deeply rooted kink that meant there was no turning back. He held their cocks together and began to thrust, rubbing them together through his grip. He couldn't even wrap his hand around them, the best he could do was hold them together as he grinded. Koga let out another lewd moan, covering his mouth with his hand as he looked up at the other boy. "So big, Koga-san~" He teased. There it was again, Koganegawa was weak for this man and it showed on his burning face. "Mmm, I'm gonna suck it." Sakunami's confidence was through the roof, especially with Koga so open to him.

"No, wait, my parents are home!" He complained, but Sakunami was having none of it, laying down and pressing the cock up against his head, the entire length almost making it to his hairline.

"So you _don't_ want me to suck it?" he teased, "How big is this thing anyway? Have you measured it, big boy?" Koga felt like he was dying, where was all this dirty talk coming from.

"What are you.." He whimpered out, too aroused to want to stop, praying that his parents didn't hear anything. "I thought you were a nice boy." He pouted.

"I'll take that as a no," Saku smiled, slipping his tongue out to slide slowly up the shaft. Not only was it big, but it was thick, even Koga could barely fit his hand around it, and the sight of Saku trying to hold it in place with one hand was nothing short of incredible. The little libero gave a gentle pump at the base, sliding his tongue under the foreskin and gliding around the head. It was tasteless, but he liked it anyway, especially the reaction it drew. Koga let out a sharp moan, hips tensing beneath the libero. He didn't waste any more time, pressing it down flat against his tongue and sliding his mouth down over it. Just barely did it fit, giving the libero a sore jaw that wouldn't permit him to finish. It wasn't unnaturally large, no sir, the true size difference here came from how small the libero was. His poor little mouth would barely be able to fit an average cock, and Koga was packing something fierce. He managed to slide a few inches in, moaning and rubbing himself with his free hand, looking up at Koga with the filthiest expression the setter had even seen. He didn't want to admit defeat, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't go any further down, so he formed a rhythm around the first few inches, flicking his tongue against the head when he pulled back. Damnit. After a few minutes, he pulled off entirely, letting Koga's cock flop down. "I'm sorry, I.." Sakunami coughed and regained his composure. "It's too much." Koganegawa was concerned for his friend and he reached a hand forward to cup his cheek.

"You don't have to do this." But Sakunami had something else in store, not letting his pride be defeated so easily.

"Do you have any condoms?" Koganegawa's jaw nearly dropped. After not being able to fit it in his mouth, he wanted to ride it? This guy was going to be the death of him.

"In t-the.. the." Koganegawa had to slow his breathing, "the drawer, bottom. At the back." Sakunami retrieved the box with, hey, wait a minute.

"Extra-large, nice." He showed them off to Koga, as if he'd never seen them before.

"You are the devil, I swear." Koga complained, playing idly with his cock to keep it up. "I hope you know what you're doing, I don't." He admitted, unlike Saku, he didn't watch a lot of porn, barely any, in fact. The libero nods and rolls the rubber down Koga's length. It was a good, firm fit and somehow it looked even more impressive, wrapped up and ready to go. He tore open the packet of lube and applied a generous amount to his hand, rubbing it up and down the shaft. Koga groaned and his hips writhed, hand over his own mouth to keep himself quiet. Sakunami was thankfully, not shameful enough to prep himself right in front of Koga. He faced him as he supported himself with one hand and used the spare hand to lube himself up, quiet moans and gasps escaping as he moved. Koganegawa could barely even stand to look at him, this was the same guy he played volleyball with almost every day.

"Are you ready?" Saku asked and waited for Koga to nod before he lined himself up and began lowering his hips. He let out a long, exasperated gasp as he passed the head. The stretch didn't feel good, or bad, but he certainly felt full. "It's so big." He felt like he had said it a million times now, but it never got any less true. Koga could do nothing but watch him with his hand firmly over his mouth, cheeks ablaze as he moved. The libero lowered himself further, his face alive with desire and lust, taking more and more of his cock. The short guy was driven to succeed in all aspects of life, and he loved a good challenge. That's why, when he reached half way, he didn't stop and go back up, he continued to lower himself until he was at the base. Once it was fully in, he stopped and breathed loudly. "You feel so good, I love you. I love you, Koga." Both of them blushed and Kogane hid his eyes from the sight.

"I love you too.." he whimpered a little, wondering how it came to this. Wondering how his cute classmate ended up being a complete demon in bed, and how they fucked before he even asked him out! Koganegawa fought back the tears and beckoned his lover on. "Please.. please move." Saku didn't need any further prompting, supporting himself with both hands on the bed as he lifted himself up. The vacuum feeling left behind in the absence of the fat cock practically tore a sharp gasp right out of his mouth, the libero freezing with a hand over his mouth and a look of deep embarrassment. Koga couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Now we're even," Saku smiled and went back to moving against him, his motions were erratic at first, the lube still spreading evenly with each pass. As things got smoother, the feeling became more pleasurable. Sakunami had to be careful not to hit his prostate too often, lest he blew his load within minutes and ruined this whole thing. Taking great care with the angle, he began a regular motion, up and down over the top half of his cock, more than enough to fill him up and graze gently against his sweet spot. Sakunami was in complete bliss. Koga's free hand was tightly clasped into the sheets, holding himself in place as if he was about to fall, holding on for dear life. He was loud, so loud, trying his absolute hardest to stifle the moans that left his mouth, making so much noise for his lover, even if it was muffled.

"Saku... Saku.." he gasped out, "You look so good~" His sickly sweet voice made the libero's breath hitch, hips clenching tightly around the cock. He was getting close, he could feel it, but damn it if he wouldn't make this last for as long as he could. Koganegawa released the sheets from his death grip and moved his hand to slowly pump at Sakunami's cock. It was difficult with the motions, but he made it work.

"Koga.. Koga please.. I'll cum." He moaned out.

"I'm so close though.." Koga coos reassuringly, grip tightening just slightly as his pace picks up. They moan out each other's names, calling out to their lovers as they both slip towards the edge.

"Koga!" Saku cries out, slamming his hips down erratically and clenching them around the length. Koga can't hold out, the sudden motion takes him and he bucks his hips roughly against his lover as he shoots load after load of hot cum. Sakunami is knocked around by the larger man's movements, moaning sharply as he shoots all the way to Kogane's chin, the hot fluid dripping down onto his chest. Another spurt come out, coating his abdomen and then his midriff.

"Saku.." the setter breaths out heavily, almost paralysed from all the hard work. "You.. you made such a mess," he laughs weakly, supporting his lover with his hand. Sakunami was even more exhausted, barely able to hold himself up as their erections subsided. 

It took minutes to regain enough energy to move to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Before the libero could start the shower, Koga placed his hand over his shoulder.

"Saku, hold up," he breaths in deeply, calming himself, "will you- will you be my boyfriend?" Sakunami paused for a moment and then laughed, holding his gut to stop himself from falling.

"Of course, you goof." They took turns cleaning each other in the shower, then fell right to sleep, Koganegawa's arms draping over the libero in his slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is strongly encouraged! I'd love to hear what you thought.  
> 


End file.
